helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally
|type = Single |album = |artist = ANGERME |released = July 22, 2015 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD |length = |label = |producer = |Last = Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu 18th Single }} Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally (七転び八起き／臥薪嘗胆／魔法使いサリー; Official English Title: Ups and Downs / Extreme Hardships / Sally the Witch) is ANGERME's 19th single. It is set to be released on July 22, 2015 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions will include 10 trading carding depending on the jacket (30 in total). "Mahou Tsukai Sally" is a cover of the opening theme song of the anime with the same name, as well as the requirement song for the Ai Odorisai ~Idol Matsuri~ contest. Tracklist CD #Nana Korobi Ya Oki #Gashin Shoutan #Maho Tsukai Sally #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Instrumental) #Gashin Shoutan (Instrumental) #Maho Tsukai Sally (Instrumental) DVD Limited Edition A *Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Music Video) Limited Edition B *Gashin Shoutan (Music Video) Limited Edition C *Maho Tsukai Sally (Music Video) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako Single Information ;Nana Korobi Ya Oki *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Hoshibu Sho *Arrangement: Yamada Yusuke, Hirata Shoichiro ;Gashin Shoutan *Lyrics: gridoor *Composition: Hoshibu Sho *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke *Brass Arrangement: Takegami Yoshinari ; *Lyrics: Yamamoto Kiyoshi *Composition: Kobayashi Asei *Arrangement: Nakamura Yoshikihttps://mobile.twitter.com/yossy_ny/status/602986720770920448 *Dance Choreographer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7FjNwtl1fQ Concert Performances ;All Songs *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" ;Nana Korobi Ya Oki *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ Trivia *This is ANGERME's first triple A-side single. *The single was announced during ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei". Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total reported sales: 33,416+ ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |July |TBA |TBA | |} Recochoku Music Video Rankings TOWER RECORDS Chart Positions Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="8" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Billboard Japan Hot 100 Airplay | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Billboard Japan Adult Contemporary Airplay | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- |iTunes Top Albums | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Countdown TV (TBS) | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- |Music Station | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Shinseido (All stores) | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Nana Korobi Ya Oki" only' |- |rowspan="2"|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |26 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/623847525003333632 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |18 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/624126950617911296 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Gashin Shoutan" only' |- | rowspan=2|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |30 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/623859083406258177 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |20 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/624134304596033536 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'""Mahou Tsukai Sally only' |- | rowspan=2|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |74 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/624017662440386561 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |40 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/624205915114242048 |} Additional Videos ANGERME - Mahou Tsukai Sally (short ver.) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Nana Korobi Ya Oki, Gashin Shoutan, Mahou Tsukai Sally Category:2015 Singles Category:ANGERME Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:Cover Single Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Theme Songs